starseekersfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sturmrufer
Dein Atem war schon immer der Wind der Steppe, denn wenn der Sturm in deiner Seele zu wüten beginnt, wird das Schicksal der Verschollenen in deinem Herzen ruhen! '1. Kapitel' Verlassen Ich erwachte alleine. Der grobe, kalte Steppenwind fuhr unsanft über meinen Körper. Ich blieb die ersten Sekunden, nachdem ich meine Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, liegen und starrte hinauf in den babyblauen Himmel. Ein Raubvogel zog dort seine Runden. Ich seufzte und richtete mich auf. Die Glut unseres gestrigen Feuers schwelte noch. "Mina?", ich schlug meine Felldecke beiseite und sah mich um, "Mina? Wo bist du?" Keine Antwort. Ich schnaubte. Das war wieder einmal typisch Mina! Sie liebte es mich zu erschrecken. Ich hängte mir den Köcher mit den Pfeilen über die Schulter und sah mich um. Nirgends sah ich Minas silbrigen Haarschopf. "Abendschatten!", ich runzelte die Stirn, "Abendschatten! Du kannst ruhig aus deinem Versteck herauskommen!" Nichts. Nur das leise rauschen des trockenen Steppengrases im Wind. Ich drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse. "Mina! Komm schon! Du hattest deinen Spaß!" Der Wind fegte mir einen kleinen Staubwirbel in das Gesicht und ich musste Husten. "Mina!", ich rieb mir den Sand aus den Augen, "Mina! Komm schon! Das ist kein Scherz mehr!" Schweigen. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen ging ich zu Minas Schlafstelle hinüber. Ihre Felldecke war weg und der Sand war kalt. "Nein!", flüsterte ich fassungslos. Aber mein Bauch sagte mir, dass es stimmte: Mina war weg, verschwunden und das schon seit einer längeren Zeit. Ich packte meine Sachen, trat die Glut aus und sah mich dann ratlos in der Steppe um. Keine Spuren. Keine einzige! Verdammt! Ich musste Mina finden! Vielleicht hatte sie jemand entführt? Ich schirmte meine Augen mit der Hand ab, aber was ich sah war einfach nur Steppe: Sand, Gras, Steine. Meine Finger umklammerten meinen Bogen so fest, sodass die Knochen schon weiß unter der Haut hervortraten. Der Wind wehte Richtung Westen. Ich wandte mich gegen ihn, schlug den Weg in den Osten ein. Wenn jemand ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen verschwinden wollte, musste man mit oder gegen den Wind gehen, damit dieser die Spuren verwischte. Aber wer wollte schon weiter nach Westen, in das eisige Ödland? Die Chance dort zu überleben war genauso gering, wie unter Wasser atmen zu lernen, ohne sich an Magie zu vergreifen. Ich hatte es mit Mina dort nur einen Tag und eine Nacht ausgehalten. Die beißende Kälte und die schroffen Felsen hatten uns zurück in die Steppe getrieben. Also Osten. Der Wind würde nicht drehen. Das wusste ich, denn der Wind in der Steppe war immer gleich! Mein Bogen war ein Erbe meiner Großmutter Adalyn, einer begabten und bekannten Starseeker. Er bestand aus Gold und Schnörkerlmuster waren darin eingeschnitzt. Ich hatte Adalyn nie kennen gelernt, aber sie war die Hebamme gewesen, welche meine Mutter an meiner Geburt unterstützte. Der Bogen hatte einmal ihr gehört, aber nur wenige Tage, nach dem ich das Licht der Welt entdeckt hatte, war sie gestorben. Außer dem Bogen besaß ich von ihr noch die Kette mit dem Herzanhänger, der sich mit einem kleinen, silbernen Stern verflocht. In diesem Moment stand ich oben auf einem flachen Hügel der Steppe und umschloss den Anhänger mit meinen Händen. Der Wind zerwirbelte meine Locken, sodass es sicherlich von Ferne so wirkte, als stände dort ein Löwe in Menschengestalt. "Mina!", meine Stimme hallte über die Grasebene vor mir. Die kleinen, zierlichen Antilopen, von denen Mina und ich uns ernährt hatten, sahen zu mir herüber. Sie füllten in kleinen Gruppen die Grasebene und ihre großen, dunklen Augen ruhten nun alle auf mir. Ich seufzte. Ich war den ganzen Tag gelaufen und hinter der Grasebene würde die Steppe aufhören. Ich zog einen schlanken Pfeil aus meinem Köcher, spannte meinen Bogen, bis meine Finger sich beinahe in meinen Locken verfingen. Ein Herzschlag lang hielt ich mit aller Kraft die Spannung, dann ließ ich los. Der Pfeil traf ein junges Weibchen in die Flanke und die Antilopenherde geriet in Bewegung. Ich spannte wieder den Bogen und hinderte meine Beute mit einem Schuss in das rechte Vorderbein, dass sie davon laufen konnte. Ich lief den Hang hinab, drückte den Kopf des Tieres auf den Boden und tötete es mit einem Messerstich ins Herz. Ich wich von dem toten Körper zurück, legte eine Faust auf mein Herz und verneigte mich vor der Antilope. Dann zog ich die Pfeile aus der Beute heraus und wischte sie mit einem Stoffetzen ab. Ich war eine gute Jägerin. Besser als Mina. Aber nicht besser als Adalyn. Ich wusste es aus den Geschichten meiner Schwester. Adalyn traf einen Gepard, welcher in hundert Meter Entfernung vor ihr floh, mitten ins Herz. Ich begann langsam das Tier auszuweiden. Ich sah schweigend auf meine Hände, mied den Blick in die leblosen Augen der Antilope. Es war für mich normal zu töten, zu jagen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich den Körper meiner Beute aufschlitzte, überkam mich das unglaublich schmerzhafte Gewissen, Leben aus dieser Welt genommen zu haben. Ich schlief nicht in der Steppe sonder wandte mich in die Richtung des Waldes, welcher sich Kilometerweit über die Landschaft erstreckte. Es wurde dunkel, es dämmerte, aber es widerstrebte mir auf der Grasebene zu schlafen, auf der ich gerade Blut vergossen hatte. Außerdem wollte ich nicht umkehren. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn ich Mina finden wollte! Als ich einen letzten Blick zurück auf die Steppe warf, glaubte ich in ferne eine Gestalt zu sehen, welche bewegungslos wie eine Statue in der Abenddämmerung stand. Der Wind rührte sich nicht. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und betrat den Wald. Hohe, im immer schwächer werdenden Licht düstere Bäume, deren Zweige sich über mir zu einem undurchsichtigen Teppich verwebten, sodass ich weder die langsam erglimmenden Sterne, noch den Mond sehen konnte. Ich hörte das Knacken im Unterholz, spürte das Leben, welches zwischen den abgebrochenen Zweigen und dem Laub auf dem Boden herrschte. Der Wald musste voller Nagern, Vögeln und Ungeziefer sein. Bei dem Gedanken an Letztere wurde mir etwas schlecht. Meine Locken waren nicht gerade leicht zu zähmen, sie verfilzten sich sogar bei jedem geringsten Windstoß und ich hatte keine Lust mir hier nun stundenlang Tannennadeln und kleine Käfer aus meiner Mähne zu suchen! Ich zog vorsichtshalber meine Fellkapuze über den Kopf. Es wurde stockdunkel und ich musste mich nun auf mein Orientierungssinn verlassen um ja nicht gegen einen Baumstamm oder ähnliches zu laufen. Rinde bröckelte unter meinen tastenden Fingern und meine Hände verfingen sich das Öftere in Spinnweben. Ich fluchte leise, lauschte immer wieder auf Geräusche. Ich war mir sicher, dass mir einer folgte. Jemand, der um einiges stärker war als ich. Angst kroch meine nackten Beine hinauf. '2. Kapitel' Irgendwo im Nirgendwo Ich rannte. Schweiß rann über meine Haut und die Kapuze rutschte mir vom Kopf, sodass sich tausende kleine Ästchen sich in meinen Locken verfingen. Aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich wusste, dass etwas mir folgte. Etwas starkes, gefährliches. Meine Schulter rammte einen jungen Baum und ich spürte, wie die Rinde meine Haut aufschirfte. Ich fluchte leise, tastete im Laufen nach der kleinen Wunde und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als ich das Blut von meinem Arm abwischte. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! Das Wesen, welches mich vefolgte, war ganz sicher kein ''Pflanzenfresser und es würde das Blut wittern. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen wurde steiniger und ich trat ein paar lose Felsbrocken los, wärend ich einen steiler werdenden Berg hinauf lief. Ich hörte sie in die Tiefe klackern und stellte mir vor, wie sie meinem Verfolger den Kopf zerdrückten, obwohl dies bei der größe der Felsen sehr unmöglich war. Da müsste man die Steine eher von hundert oder zweihundert Metern Höhe in die Tiefe fallen lassen, damit sie jemanden verletzten. Nunja, egal. Die Vorstellung tat trotzdem gut. Als ich die Spitze des Berges erreicht hatte, wirbelte ich herum und spannte meinen Bogen. Ich stand ganz oben, würde trotz der Finsternis jeden Fremden, der sich anschleichen wollte, bemerken. Jeden einzelnen. Ich wartete, aber nichts und niemand kam. Meine Kräfte verließen mich langsam und ich lockerte meine Bogensehne. Das Blut strömte wieder zurück in meine Arme und diese begannen unangenehm zu kribbeln. Ich hasste das Gefühl. Aber noch schlimmer war es an den Beinen, wenn man stundenlang an einer Felswand herumgeklettert war. Ich hängte mir den Bogen wieder über die Schulter und lauschte. Die Geräusche des Waldes schienen verstummt zu sein. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den gewaltigen Sternenhimmel, welcher sich über mir erhob. Hier hatten die Bäume kein dichtes Blätterdach geflochten. Ich lächelte beruhigt. Silbrig schimmerten die Sterne auf mich hinab und der Mond glänzte wie eine Süßwasserperle. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte ich mich hier sicher. Als ich mich unter meiner Felldecke zusammenrollte, ahnte ich noch nicht, was am nächsten Tag passieren würde. Ich hatte einen rätselhaften Traum. Ich lief durch die Steppe. In meinem Rücken wütete ein schreckliches Unwetter. Aber ich hatte keine Angst. Schon bald rieselte Regen auf mich herab, Wind zerrte an meinen Locken und an meinem Kleid, aber es war mir egal. Es war etwas vetrautes. "Mina!", schrie ich gegen den tobenden Wind an, "Mina! Wo bist du?" Ich wusste, dass sie da war, aber sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ein tiefes Knurren, welches sich mit dem Sturm zu vermischen schien: ''Sie wird niewieder zurück kommen. Du weißt es, Roxana. Sie ist fort, für immer. ''"Nein!", schrie ich und drehte mich zu der Stimme um. Der Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht, aber es störte mich nicht. ''Sie der Wahrheit ins Gesicht!, murmelte eine Silouette, welche hinter der Regenwand stand und mit schimmernden Augen zu mir herüber sah. Eine vertraute Gestalt. Hör auf sie zu suchen!, knurrte die Stimme. Dann hörte das Unwetter auf und die Gestalt verblasste. Ehe ich reagieren konnte, verschlang mich die Steppe. Ich erwachte mit einem Aufschrei und fuhr keuchend hoch. Es dauerte Minuten, bis sich mein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Ich ließ mich stöhnend zurück fallen und starrte hinauf zu der Sonne, welche spöttig zu mir herab blinzelte. "Himmel und Hölle!", flüsterte ich, "Himmel und Hölle!" Ich glaubte nicht an Träume. Auf keinen Fall! Ich war weder abergläubisch, noch hatte ich eine Vorliebe für Isolterik. Ich aß nicht viel. Mein Magen schien über die Nacht geschrumpft zu sein, denn ich verspürte keinen Appetit. Hör auf sie zu suchen!, wisperte der Wind in den Baumwipfeln. Ich stöhnte auf und rieb mir meine Stirn. Ich hatte doch keine Haluzinationen, oder? Ich griff sicherheitshalber nach meinem Bogen. Ich glaubte nicht an Träume! Auf keinen Fall! Und ich hatte keine ''Haluzinationen! Ich schloss die Augen, versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden ließ mich zusammen zucken. Ich sah mich um. Nichts und niemand war zu sehen! Langsam stand ich auf, spannte meinen Bogen. ''Sie wird nicht wieder kommen!, säuselte der Wind. "Nein!", schrie ich, ehe ich mir die Hand vor den Mund schlagen konnte. Wurde ich etwa verrück?. Du weißt es, Roxana!, flüsterte eine Böhe in meinem Ohr, Sie ist fort, für immer! ''Ich taumelte zurück, schoss meinen Pfeil ab. Er bohrte sich in einen Baumstamm! Ich wurde wirklich verrückt! Wer schoss schon nach eingebildeten Stimmen im Wind? Erschrocken und fassungslos ließ ich meinen Bogen fallen. Etwas knackte im Gebüsch. Ich trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und knallte mit dem Rücken gegen etwas großes, was vorher da noch nicht gewesen war. Es war etwas lebendiges! Langsam drehte ich mich um und starrte in die dunklen Augen eines Elches. Ein Junge saß auf seinem Rücken und musterte mich interessiert. "Oh nein!", stammelte ich entsetzt, wirbelte herum, aber hinter mir stand ein großes Mädchen mit sehr verstrubbelten Haaren. Sie hatte eine silberne Schwertklinge auf mich gerichtet. Unter ihrem Fuß lag mein Bogen. Das war nicht gut! Das war gar nicht gut! "Wer bist du?", fragte das Mädchen. Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten sanft, aber ich konnte nur an die Spitze der Waffe denken, welche sie an mein Herz gerichtet hatte. Ich hob langsam die Hände. Mein Herz schien zu galoppieren. Jetzt bloß nicht hektisch werden! "Wer bist du?", erwierderte ich und hob das Kinn. "Sie hat zuerst gefragt!", knurrte der Junge auf dem Elch hinter mir. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und er wiederte dann: "Man nennt mich Roxana. So, frage beendet! Also, wie heißt du?" "Silla", langsam senkte das fremde Mädchen die Waffe, "Dan, sie scheint harmlos zu sein." ''Harmlos?, ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich bin weder harmlos noch...", begann ich, aber der Junge unterbrach mich und wandte sie an Silla: "Ich glaube wir sollten sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie ist etwas seltsam, findest du nicht? Sie hat schließlich nach einem Baum geschossen!" "Wie bitte?", entrüstet verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust, "Ich bin nicht etwas seltsam und ich habe auch nicht nach einem Baum geschossen!" "Nach was sonst?", der Junge grinste leicht, "Etwa nach einem Borkenkäfer?" Ich merkte, wie ich leicht errötete. Dann knurrte ich: "Gib mir meinen Bogen wieder, Silla. Sofort!" Silla sah auf den Boden und schob den Bogen hinter sich: "Besser erst Mal nicht." "Aber...", ich sah sie fassungslos an, "Ich muss heute noch weiter! Und ohne den Bogen..." "Wieso sollten wir ihn dir geben?", der Junge stieg von dem Rücken des Elches ab. "Ich möchte das echt nicht machen", knurrte ich ihn an, "Aber ihr lässt mit keine Wahl!" Ich wirbelte herum und versetzte dem Mädchen einen Schlag auf die Nase. Diese stöhnte auf und knickte ein. Ich schnappte mir meinen Bogen unter ihren Füßen weg, verpasste dem Elch einen Tritt gegen den Brustkorb und dann rannte ich. Ich wich den Armen des Jungen aus und stürmte zwischen die Bäume, sprang über Äste und Baumstämme. "Silla!", hörte ich die Stimme des Jungen rufen, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich lief und lief, bis ich beinahe über meine eigene Füße stolperte. Ich drehte mich um, sah hinter mich. Niemand war mir anscheinend gefolgt. Ich blieb stehen, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm. Schuldgefühle pochten in meinem Herzen. Meine Schutzinstinkte waren teilweise brutal und nicht zu unterschätzen. Ich hatte meiner Schwester Mina einmal eine Rippe gebrochen, da sie versucht hatte mich zu erschrecken. Danach hatte sie nicht mehr die von-hinten-anschleichen-Methode benutzt. Dafür aber alle möglichen andere gemeine Tricks. Ich war stark, obwohl man es mir nicht ansah. Sehr stark sogar. Und ich war schnell. Schneller als Mina, aber langsamer als Abendschatten. Ich pustete mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Der Tag war noch jung und er würde noch voller Überraschungen auf mich warten. '3. Kapitel '''Fremde Der Wald war ruhig. Ruhiger als in der Nacht. Windstille. Ich begann zu summen, da ich die Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Das Lied von dem Bräutigam, der seine Verlobte erdolchte, da erkennen musste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Mina hatte mir das Lied beigebracht und ich mochte es mehr als all die anderen Steppenmelodien. Die Hexe nahm als Geist Rache an ihrem Bräutigam: er verliebte sich in eine Hirschkuh und wurde mit ihr zusammen von einem Wolf in einen Abgrund abgedrängt. Plötzlich erstarrte ich. Vor meinen Füßen lagen dünne, abgebrochene Äste. Man hatte sie für eine Art Lagerfeuer auf einen Haufen gelegt und angezündet. Die Asche war noch warm, als ich mit den Fingern durch den schwarzen Staub fuhr. Erst vor kurzem musste hier eine Flammer erloschen sein. Das bedeutete, dass jemand hier war! Auf jeden Fall ganz in der Nähe! Ich wollte meinen Bogen von meinem Rücken schnallen, als mich auf einmal etwas oder jemand von hinten packte und zu Boden drückte. Ich gab einen erstickten Laut von mir, aber ein Gewicht, was nur einer riesigen Raubkatze gehören konnte, presste mich auf die Erde. Klauen gruben sich in meine Schulterblätter und ich kreischte auf. "Still!", zischte eine Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr und im gleichen Augenblick pressten sich Finger auf meinen Mund. Ich versuchte meinem Angreifer in die Handfläche zu beißen, was mir jedoch nicht gelang. Ich wand mich wie eine Maus in den Klauen eines Raubvogels. "Beruhig dich!", fuhr die fremde Stimme mich an, "Sonst... Autsch!" Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte ihren kleinen Finger erwischt! Aber ehe ich wieder anfangen konnte zu schreien, knurrte das Wesen auf mir zu mir hinab: ''Wenn ich dich jetzt nicht zerfleischen soll, dann würde ich dir raten still zu sein! ''Ich gab ein zorniges Grunzen von mir, wand mich weiter wie ein Aal, nur machte ich keine Versuche mehr zu schreien. ''Und halt still!, fauchte die Stimme von oben. Ich fluchte laut, dann aber hörte ich auf mich zu wehren. Na geht doch!, des Geschöpf auf mir zog die Krallen aus meinen Schulterblättern und das Gewicht auf meinem Rückrad verschwand. "Richte dich jetzt ganz langsam auf. Kein weglaufen! Kein schreien!", befahl die Person, welche versucht hatte mich zum schweigen zu bringen. Ich nickte widerwillig und das Gewicht verschwand entgültig von meinem Rücken, sodass ich mich aufrichten konnte. "Was soll das?", ich rieb mir das Kinn und tastete nach meinem Bogen. "Finger weg von der Waffe!", knurrte das Mädchen, welches vor mir stand. Es hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, welches in leichten, gleichmäßigen Wellen über ihre Schultern fiel. Ihre Augen schimmerten silbrig. "Ich bin Skyla", sie streckte mir die Handentgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen, aber ich schlug sie weg und rappelte mich eigenhändig auf. "Was sollte das?", wiederholte ich. Das Mädchen, Skyla, seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr: "Vor ein paar Stunden war hier ein Mädchen und ihr Seelentier: ein Fuchs. Sie schien gehetzt, gejagt. Ich habe ihr versprochen ihren Verfolger zurück zuhalten. wenn er hier vorbeikomme. Aber bis jetzt kam noch niemand, außer du." "Und deswegen greifst du mich an?", ich starrte sie fassunglos an. "Ich habe diesem Mädchen etwas versprochen", Skyla lächelte unsicher, "Und ich halte meine Versprechen. Aber da du weder ein Seelentier besitzt, noch besonders gefährlich aussiehst, denke ich, dass sie dich nicht gemeint hat." Ich schnaubte und klopfte mir die Erde von meinem Kleid. "Wie sah das Mädchen aus?", fragte ich beiläufig. "Naja", Skyla zuckte mit den Schultern, "Sie war hübsch, silberblond, blaue Augen. Ihre Waffe war ein Morgenstern." "Ein Morgenstern?", ich horchte auf, "Hat sie den Namen ihres Seelentieres genannt?" "Ja, denke schon", Skyla überlegte, "Irgendetwas mit Schatten, vielleicht..." "Abendschatten!", ich sah sie aufgeregt an, "Der Fuchs hieß Abendschatten, nicht war?" Skyla zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie, "Ja er müsste Abendschatten gehießen haben. Aber warum willst du das wissen?" "Das war meine Schwester!", ich sah sie aufgeregt an, "Sie ist vor einem Tag spurlos verschwunden und ich suche sie!" "Du suchst sie? Du verfolgst sie?", Skylas Stimme wurde misstrauisch, aber ehe sich der Tiger wieder auf mich stürzen konnte, sagte ich: "Wieso sollte ich meine Schwester verfolgen? Ich liebe Mina! Ich möchte nur zu ihr!" Skyla wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Seelentier. Sie lügt nicht, die Augen des Tigers schimmerten, Sie ''kann ''gar nicht lügen. Sie ist Adalyns Nachfahrin. ''"Adalyns Nachfahrin", murmelte Skyla leise, dann nickte sie. "Ich vertraue dir", sie streckte mir die Hand entgegen und diesmal schlug ich ein. "Mein Name ist Roxana", ich lächelte leicht. Skylas Augen schimmerten sanft. '4. Kapitel Alptraum "Ihr Name ist Toraley", Skyla tätschelte liebevoll den Kopf ihres Seelentieres, "Ich kenne sie schon sehr sehr lange." "Wie lange?", fragte ich und betrachtete fasziniert die unterschiedlichen Streifen auf dem Fell des Tigers. "Lange genug!", Skyla kicherte vergnügt und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Toraley rieb sich schnurrend an ihrem Handgelenk. Ich lächelte wehmütig. Ich beneidete jeden, der schon sein Seelentier hatte. Ich war fünfzehn und besaß noch keines! Mina hatte Abendschatten bereits mit sechs Jahren kennengelernt und ich würde darauf wetten, dass Skyla unter zehn Jahren war, als sie ihren Tiger fand. Apropos Mina... "In welche Richtung ist sie gelaufen?", fragte ich interessiert. "Wer?", Skyla blinzelte überrascht. "Mina, ich meine das Mädchen, du weißt schon..." "Achso", Skyla überlegte kurz, dann sage sie: "Nach Osten. Immer weiter nach Osten. Toraley meinte, der Fuchs hätte etwas von den Aschelanden erzählt." "Aschelanden?", fragte ich. Ich kannte nur die Steppen und nun auch noch den Wald. Aber ansonsten hatte ich noch nichts von dieser Welt gesehen. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten waren das Ebenen, wo die großen Tierherden immer grasten, erklärte Totaley, Aber dann verwüstete ein schreckliches Feuer die Landschaft und ließ nicht mehr zurück als Asche und Ruß. Es ist eine sehr einsame Gegend, in der jedoch viele Aasjäger leben. Zum Beispiel Geier. Denn oft verirren sich einzelne Tiere in die Aschelande und sterben dort einen qualvollen Tod. Man sollte sich von diesen Orten am besten fern halten! '' Aschelande. Wieso wollte meine Schwester dort hin? Ein beklämmendes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit. ''Schmerzen. Ich stand in Dunkelheit. Ich hörte Schreie. Unmenschliche Schreie voller Angst, Panik. Das Rasseln von Ketten. Von der Ferne kam das Brüllen eines Sturmes. Stille. Dann ein Schrei, welcher sich über alle anderen erhob. Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort: Mina! Ich wollte ihren Namen rufen, wirbelte um meine eigene Achse und versuchte sie irgendwo in der Dunkelheit zu entdecken. "Roxana!", jetzt schrie sie meinen Namen, "Roxana! Hilfe!" Ihr Schrei endete in einem Kreischen, welches von irgendwelchen unsichtbaren Wänden wiederhallte. "ROXANA!", schrie Mina schon wieder, "ROXANA! BITTE!" Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, lief blind in die Dunkelheit. Die Schreie wurden lauter. Es klang so, als würden man hier Leute foltern. Dann stand ich plötzlich vor einem Spiegel. Ein kalter Lichtstrahl ließ mich Umrisse im Glas erkennen. Ich sah den Schatten meiner Schwester, ich sah tausende Männer und Frauen zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden kauern. Und dann sah ich noch mein bleiches Gesicht. Mein Spiegelbild öffnete den Mund und es begann mit Minas Stimme meinen Namen zu schreien. Voller Schmerz, Angst und Verzweiflung. "Roxana!", jemand packte mich, schüttelte mich, "Roxana! Verdammt! Komm wieder zu dir!" Meine Augenlieder flatterten, verschwommen sah ich einen dunklen Haarschopf. Skyla umklammerte verzweifelt meinen Oberkörper, schüttelte mich. "W-was ist passiert?", stammelte ich, noch halb im Traum versunken. "Du bist umgekippt!", jammerte Skyla, "Einfach so! Du standest mitten auf der Lichtung und bist dann zusammen gebrochen!" "Ich bin was?", ich riss meine Augen auf, nun bei völliger Besinnung, und befreite mich aus Skylas Griff, "Ich bin kollabiert?" "Es war um einiges schlimmer", Skyla sah mich verzweifelt an, "Du hast geschrien, als würde man dir das Herz aus dem Leibe reißen!" Mina hatte Mal gesagt, dass sie in der Nacht, vor der sie ihr Seelentier getroffen hatte, von Abendschatten geträumt hatte. In dieser Nacht träumte ich wieder von einem Sturm, welcher über mir wütete. Eine Stimme befahl mir, die Suche, die Jagd nach meiner Schwester abzubrechen. Aber ich gehorchte nicht und wie bei meinem letzen Traum verschlang mich darauf hin die Steppe. Wir gingen nach Osten. Immer weiter, bis wir über unsere eigenen Füße stolperten. Überall schien der Wind meinen Namen zu wispern. Überall riefen Stimmen nach mir, bettelten, ich solle doch umkehren. Aber ich weigerte mich. Als sei es dann eine Strafe für meinen Widerwillen, brach ich kurz darauf immer öfters zusammen. Ich hörte das qualvolle Kreischen meiner Schwester, sah mich im Spiegel meinen eigenen Namen schreien. Realität und Traum vermischte sich zu einem. Ich erkannte erst, dass ich wach war, wenn Skyla mich in den Arm nahm und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Manche Starseekers wurden verrückt, wenn sie die Träume ihrer Seelentiere empfingen. Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass ich so enden würde, wie viele Starseekers. Mit leeren Augen durch die Landschaft wandelnd, nur geführt von der Fürsorglichkeit ihres Seelentieres. Es war Neumond, als ich beschloss, Skyla und Toraley zu verlassen und alleine weiter zugehen. Ich wollte ihnen nicht zur Last fallen. Denn wenn ich Panik hatte, wurde ich gefährlich und konnte meine Instinkte nicht mehr selber kontrollieren. Und mit jedem Mal, wenn ich zusammen brach, war ich diesem Gefühl einen Zentimeter näher. '5. Kapitel '''Starlits Späher Ich stand am Waldrand. Die Bäume verdeckten mich vor der Graslandschaft, welche vor mir lag. Weidekätzchen blühten dort. Ein Bach rauschte durch das Grün und der Gesang der Vögel schien fröhlich und unbesorgt. Ich nahm meinen Bogen von meinem Rücken. Ich wollte nicht jagen, aber ich musste mich an etwas festhalten, um es zu verstehen. Vor mir lag eine Welt. Eine Welt ohne Sorgen, ohne Schmerz. In meinem Rücken befand sich der finstere Wald, die Steppe. All die Erinnerungen an Mina, Skyla, Toraley, den Jungen mit dem Elch und das große Mädchen mit dem Smaragdschwert. ''Beginne neu, Morgenröte! '', zwitscherten die Vögel süß wie Honig. Ihre Stimmen waren zahlreich, hell und klar wie Silberglocken. Roxana, sangen sie, Der Sturmrufer sucht dich! Er wird dich immer suchen, bis er dich findet! "Der Sturmrufer?", ich trat zwischen den Bäumen einen Schritt vor. ''Er braucht dich, genauso wie du ihn brauchst. Genauso, wie du ihn herbeisehnst, so sehnt er auch nach dir. Ihr gehört zusammen. Hör auf vor ihm zu fliehen! Hör auf die Krähe in Fuchsgestalt zu suchen! Denn dort, wo sie ist, lauert jener Schmerz auf dich, den Adalyn erfahren musste, ehe ihr Lebensfunke erlosch! ''"Wie bitte?", ich betrat die Graslandschaft, versuchte den Stimmen der Vögel zu folgen. ''Roxana!, schluchzte eine Stimme von weiter ferne, Du weißt, was dein Herz dir sagt! Du musst ihm gehorchen! ''"Adalyn?", keuchte ich erschrocken auf, "Adalyn! Bist du das?" ''Meine Morgenröte! Mein Herzblut!, seufzte die Stimme meiner Großmutter, Es tut mir so leid! "Was tut dir leid?" Ich hätte sie nie gehen lassen dürfen! Niemals! Aber es war zu viel! Wie Rosenblätter tränkte es ihr Kleid! Ihr Herz wurde Gold, ihr Atem der Wind über der Steppe! Es tut mir so leid, Roxana! Ich merkte, wie Tränen in meinen Augen zu brennen begannen. Ich sackte auf der Wiese zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich hörte weiterhin das Schluchzen meiner Großmutter. "Wie Rosenblätter", flüsterte ich, "Wie Rosenblätter..." Plötzlich verhallte die Stimme von Adalyn und ich spürte, wie einer der wunderbar singenden Vögel auf meiner Schulter landete. Aber Moment! Seit wann hatten solche Vögel so lange Krallen, welche sich tief in das Fleisch meiner Schulter bohrten. Langsam hob ich den Kopf, öffnete die Augen. Im selben Moment stieß die Krähe auf meiner Schulter einen zornigen Schrei aus und bohrte ihre Klauen tiefer und tiefer in mein Fleisch! Ich wollte aufschreien, aber ich bäumte mich nur auf, öffnete panisch meinen Mund. Die Landschaft hatte sich verändert. Blutrote, mir Stacheln gezierte Rosen ersetzen das Gras unter meinen Füßen, die Weisekätzchen waren schwarzen, eichenähnlichen Bäumen gewichen. Statt dem Gesang der Vögel hörte ich nur das Kreischen der Krähen. Ich griff nach dem Bogen, welchen ich neben mir ins Gras gelegt hatte, befreite ihn aus den Dornenranken und schlug mit ihm auf den Vogel, welcher noch immer meine Schulter zerfetzte, ein. Ich erwischte ihn und wütend krächzend floh die Krähe. Ich kam schwanken wieder auf die Beine. Wo war die vorherige Landschaft hin? Die Dornen schlitzten meine Beine auf und die Rosen ließen alles wie ein Meer aus Blut erscheinen. "Adalyn!", kreischte ich panisch, "ADALYN!" Keine Antwort. Doch plötzlich wob sich Nebel zwischen die beiden schwarzen Bäume in der Mitte. Die Krähen hörten sofort auf zu krächzen. Die Rosen begannen intensiver zu leuchten und aus manchen begann echtes Blut zu tropfen. Ich mekte, wie sich mein Magen umdrehte. "Morgenröte!", hauchte eine Stimme aus dem Nebel, "Wie schön, dass wir Mal aufeinander treffen!" Die weißen Schwaden bewegten sich und eine Frau trat hinaus auf die Rosenlandschaft. Sie war schön. Schrecklich schön. Ihre Haar glänzte dunkel wie das Gefieder ihrer Krähen und ihre Augen, dass sah ich selbst von dieser Entfernung, waren schwarz mit silbriger Pupille. Ich schluckte. "Mein Name ist Starlit, Sternenlos", die Frau strich über die Dornenkrone auf ihrem Haupt, in welche die blutroten Rosen der Landschaft gewebt waren, "Ich glaube, deine Schwester hat dir noch nie von mir erzählt, oder?" Ihr schwarzes Kleid bestand aus leichten und dünnen Stoffen, welche ihre Beine umspielten. "Nein", stammelte ich, "Wieso sollte sie?" "Wieso sie sollte?", Starlit lachte auf, "Nunja, vielleicht, da ich die Mächtigste Nutzerin der schwarzen Magie bin. Vielleicht, da ich an all deinem Leiden schuld bin. Vielleicht, weil ich dich auch umbringen werde, genauso, wie ich dies erfolgreich bei deinem Vater, deiner Mutter und deiner Großmutter geschafft habe." Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Wieso? Aber... Nein!", ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen wollte. "Doch", Starlit lächelte gemein und kam über die Dornen auf mich zugeschwebt, "Ich habe schon viele Starseekers umgebracht, Liebes. Aber du wirst ein besonderer Leckerbissen, da sei dir sicher", sie überlegte laut, "Vielleicht sollte ich deine schönen Gesichtszüge nach und nach aufschlitzen. Dein Inneres nach Außen kehren, dich von meinen gelieben Krähen zerhacken lassen. Oder, Moment, ich habe es! Ich werde Blut Blut töten lassen und dann der Überlebenden das Herz herausschneiden, bei lebendigen Leibe!" Ich blinzelte: "Seit wann bist du Schneewittchens böse Stiefmutter?" Starlit sah mich überrascht an, "Was?" "Das heißt erstens 'Wie bitte?' ", korriegierte ich sie, "Und nun Mal ehrlich. So hübsch bin ich doch nicht, dass du mein Herz verspeisen willst. Wo kommen wir den da hin?" "Wer sagt, dass ich dein ''Herz verspeisen will?", Starlit verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Ich habe gesagt, dass Blut gegen Blut kämpfen wird und mit dem zweiten ''Blut ''war deine Schwester gemeint!" "Mina?", ich lächelte aus irgendeinem Grund, "Tut mir leid, aber die ist seit ein paar Tagen spurlos verschwunden." "Adalyn war so schlau", Starlit seufzte mitleidig, "Ich sehe vieles von ihr in dir, aber trotz allem scheint dein Geist nicht so hell zu sein, um es zu erkennen." "Was zu erkennen?", ich sah sie erschrocken an. Starlit lächelte nur. Kalt, schön und schrecklich. "Das wirst du noch erfahren, vertrau mir!" Sie beugte sich vor und ihr kalter Kuss traf die Stelle hinter meinem Ohr. Schmerzen durchzuckten meinen Körper. Es war, als würde ich verbrennen und erfrieren zugleich. Dann verschwamm alles um mich herum und ich fiel in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. '6. Kapitel Der Kuss der Krähenrose Ich kam auf weichem Moos gebettet wieder zu mir. Die Stelle hinter meinem Ohr schmerzte höllisch und eine unglaubliche Schwere lastete auf meinen Gelenken. Nur mühsam rappelte ich mich auf. Meine Finger tasteten nach meinem Ohr und in der Spiegelscherbe, welche ich immer bei mir trug, erkannte ich eine Art schwarzes Tattoo. Es war ein Vogel. Um genauer zu sein eine Krähe, deren Flügel den Blütenblättern einer Rose glichen. Es war schmerzhaft und ich sah den blutroten Kranz um das dunkle Mal. Ich wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, aber es musste etwas schreckliches sein. Da war ich mir sicher. Starlit. Der Name von Schneewittchens böser Stiefmutter pochte schmerzhaft in meinen Kopf wieder. Was hatte sie gewollt? Dass Mina mich vernichtete? Ich schluckte laut. Ich hatte verdammt noch Mal keine Zeit zu verlieren! Ich musste meine große Schwester finden, ehe Starlit sie fand! Der goldene Bogen meiner Großmutter lag unter mir. Etwas Blut klebte an der Sehne und an den Pfeilen glaubte ich noch die Kratzspuren der Rosen zu sehen. Meine Finger zitterten, als ich die Waffen aufhob. Die Aschelanden. Dort hin war meine Schwester unterwegs. Aber warum? Was hatte sie für ein Ziel? Ich wusste, dass Mina sehr ehrgezig gewesen war, schon immer. Sie gehörte zu der Art von Mensch, welche Bildung und Wissen und besonders Macht über alles stellten. Selbst über die Familie. Im selben Herzschlag, als ich dies dachte, begann das Tattoo hinter meinem Ohr wieder fürchterlich zu schmerzen. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete, bis der Schmerz vorüber ging, aber dies tat er nicht. Er hielt an und wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker, mit jeder Sekunde, an der ich an Mina dachte. Ich hörte in der Ferne ein lautes und zorniges Knurren wie das nahende Grollen von Donner und Wind kam auf. Ich hörte ein leises Knacken hinter mir und als ich herumwirbelte, stand dort die größte Raubkatze, welche ich je gesehen hatte. Der Löwe hatte goldenes Fell, wie die Strahlen der Sonne und ein eisblaues Muster aus Schnörkeln wand sich über seine Muskulatur, über seinen schimmernden Körper. Das riesige Geschöpf gab ein Fauchen von sich, was jedoch weder bedrohlich, noch aggressiv klang. Der Löwe sah mich an. Ruhig, als versuche er meine Gefühle aufs tiefste zu ergründen. Augenblicklich hörte die Krähenrose auf zu schmerzen und stattdessen erwärmte sich der Kettenanhänger, welcher unter meinem Kleid auf meiner Haut lag. Der Löwe neigte den Kopf. Ich spürte seine Kraft und dies ließ mich aus meiner Erstarrung erwachen. Ich nahm, obwohl ich nicht wusste, warum, den Bogen von meinem Rücken und spannte ihn. Der Löwe hob den Kopf, sah mich fragend und entsetzt zugleich an. Als er dann einen zögerlichen Schritt auf mich zu machte, wirbelte ich herum und floh. Der Löwe folgte mir nicht. Ich wusste es. Ich hatte es in seinen Augen gelesen. Und ich hätte auch nicht fliehen sollen. Ich gehörte zu diesem Löwen, ich war ein Teil von ihm. Aber ich hatte Angst. Ich war feige, floh vor etwas, was mir gehörte. Und so wirst du weiter fliehen, wenn du deine Bestimmung nicht erkennst!, flüsterte die Stimme meiner Großmutter. Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo nicht. Roxana!, herrschte die sonst so liebevolle Stimme, Roxana! Du bist kein Feigling! Nicht so wie ich! Roxana, benutze deinen Verstand! Ich schloss die Augen. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, verklebten meine Wimpern. Der Sturm ruft nach dir!, säuselte Adalyn, Er braucht dich! Und du brauchst ihn! Kehre um! "Nein!", flüsterte ich, "Nein! Ich kann nicht!" Roxana!, jetzt schien Adalyn zu flehen. Ich glaubte ihre sanften Lippen an meinem Ohr zu spüren, Dein Atem war schon immer der Wind der Steppe! Nutze ihn! In dir lebt etwas, was als verschollen galt! Finde es! Erwecke es! Sei die Ruferin der Zerstörung! Die Ruferin der Macht! "Adalyn!", ich blieb stehen, keuchte, richtete mein Gesicht den hellen und goldenen Sonnenstrahlen entgegen, "Verzeih mir! Aber ich kann nicht!" Roxana, es liegt in deinem Schicksal. Du kannst ihm nicht entrinnen!, ich glaubte die Wärme und den Duft von Adalyn zu spüren und zu riechen. Obwohl ich ihn nicht kannte. Nie etwas von dieser Zuneigung erfahren hatte. Mein Kettenanhänger pulsierte noch immer wie ein lebendes Herz. Meine Tochter, mein Abendstern, meine Morgenröte!, Hände strichen durch meine Locken. Oder war es nur der Wind? Liebe ist das Eine, was im Herzen lebt, Mut das Andere. Und der Sturm ist deine Seele. Du wirst Leid erfahren. So viel Leid! Zu viel Leid! Zu viel Schmerz! Ich liebe dich, mein Herz! Denn du bist das meine Herz. Das meine Leben! Ich lauschte ihren Worten, spürte Adalyn neben mir. Sie war da und ich, das kleine, ungeschützte Kind, genoss die Momente der Wärme und der Geborgenheit. Ich sank auf dem weichen Waldboden zusammen, vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Meine Großmutter stimmte ein Lied an, strich über das schmerzende Tattoo hinter meinem Ohr, flocht meine Locken. Ich fiel in süße, schwehre Dunkelheit, sah goldene Funken in der Nacht tanzen, hörte das Tosen eines entfernten Sturmes. Aber plötzlich hörte ich eine weitere Stimme. Eine Stimme, an die ich nur eine ferne Erinnerung hatte. Dein Atem war schon immer der Wind der Steppe, denn wenn der Sturm in deiner Seele zu wüten beginnt, wird das Schicksal der Verschollenen in deinem Herzen ruhen! Die Stimme meiner Mutter war nur ein Hauch und sie verklang auch rasch und mit ihr ging die Stimme von Adalyn und ich war wieder alleine. '7. Kapitel '''Die Aschelanden Ein einziger Pfotenabdruck führte mich zu Aschelanden. Ich hatte die Spur des Fuchses auf einer ebenen Sandlandschaft gefunden und hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Ich war gerannt. Hatte mich auf mein Bauchgefühl verlassen. Meine Locken klebten Nass in meinem Nacken und mein Atem schnerzte in meinem Brustkorb. Die Aschelanden waren genau das, was man von ihrem Namen her erwartete. Endlose Landschaften, zerstört von Feuer und Sturm. Abgebrannte Bäume, verruste Felsen, Asche welche den Boden bedeckte. Als ich eine der tieferen Ebenen betrat, wirbelte die Asche wie Staub um mich herum auf, legte sich auf meine Haut und meine Kleidung. Ich roch unter dem Geruch nach Verbranntem, Ruß und Kohle den vetrauten Duft von Abendschatten, sah seine Pfotenabdrücke deutlich im Aschestaub. "Mina!", wollte ich rufen, aber eine innere Stimme befahl mir, zu schweigen. Also folgte ich nur schweigend der Spur, überquerte Dünen aus grauem Staub, wurde ganz und gar eingenebelt. Ich glich nach wenigen Minuten nurnoch einen schmalen Geschöpf der Landschaft mit einer unglaublichen Wuschelmähne. Ich spürte die gierigen Blicke von Geiern und anderen Raubtieren auf mir ruhen, als würden sie nur darauf warten, bis ich tot zusammenbrechen würde. Aber ich war weder tot, noch erschöpft. Ich folgte ohne zu blinzeln der Pfotenspur, fand selbst eine Dorne von Abendschattens Halsband zwischen verbrannten Zweigen. Ich war nah dran! Ich würde meine Schwester finden! Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Die Nacht war ein dunkler Schleier, als ich eine Art Opferstätte erreichte. Hohe Säulen schienen den Himmel zu stützen. In jede einzelne war ein unterschiedliches Muster geschnitzt. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und trat näher heran. Die erste Säule zeigte die vier Elemente. Windböhen, Wasserfluten, allesverschlingende Flammen, wilde, unberührte Erde. Die zweite Säule war etwas spektakulärer gestaltet. Tausende Tiere, wie sie übereinander herfielen. Ich erkannte zwei Gruppen. Die eine kämpfte auf der Seite von Licht, die andere auf der Seite von Dunkelheit. Die dritte Säule zeigte die Gesichter vieler Mädchen und Jungen. Sie sahen so unglaublich lebensecht aus, als habe man die Menschen in der Säule zu Stein werden lassen. Die vierte Säule zeigte scheinbar alles grausame in der Welt. Kinder, die sicherlich Bruder und Schwester waren. Menschen wurden aufgeschlitzt, verbrannt, ermordet. Mein Magen drehte sich um. Aber ehe ich mir weitere Bilder des Grauens angucken konnte, hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir, die mich herumfahren ließ: "Da bist du ja kleine Schwester. Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet!" Mina stand, an den Steinaltar gelehnt, neben Abendschatten und ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Mina", meine Stimme war nur ein Keuchen, "Zum Glück geht es dir gut, ich dachte dass...", Mina zog eine Augenbraue hochm sodass ich verstummte. "Rede ruhig weiter", die Stimme meiner Schwester war so kalt wie der Winter und hörte sich fremd und einfach nicht so an, wie sie sich anhören sollte. Ich blinzelte. "Mina?" ich sah sie unsicher an. Minas Augen waren dunkler, als zuvor. Ihr Haar schimerte wie das Mondlicht und sie sah so kalt uns schön aus wie die Frostkristalle, die ich einst Mal in einem sehr kalten Winter gesehen hatte. "Was ist kleine Schwester? Habe ich dir die Sprache verschlagen?", Mina blinzelte nicht. Von ihr schien eine irgendwie böse Aura auszugehen. Ich erkannte sie nicht wieder. "Wer hat dich entführt?", meine Stimme zitterte. "Wer mich entführt hat?", Minas Augen leuchteten amüsiert auf, "Wieso sollte mich jemand entführt haben?" Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. "Soll ich dir Mal eine Sache sagen, Roxana?", Mina kniff die Augen zusammen, "Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass du mir folgen würdest. Du bist schwach! Zu schwach! Ich bin abgehauen, kleine Schwester. Ich glaube nicht mehr an die Starseeker. Starseeker sind schwach, sie haben keinen Mut. Ich will nicht zu Menschen gehören, die ihr Leben nicht würdig sind. Du hättest mir nicht folgen dürfen. Niemals!" Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und langsam dämmerte mir, was Mina getan hatte. "Aber wieso?", hauchte ich, "Wieso hast du das getan!" "Ich will am Ende gewinnen, Roxana!", knurrte meine große Schwester, "Ich will nicht ewig auf die achso große Rückkehr des Sternendrachen warten! Ich will ihn finden! Seine Macht nutzen! Und nur ein Mensch in dieser Welt macht mir das möglich!" "Starlit!", flüsterte ich erschrocken, "Nein! Mina! Das kannst du nicht machen! Du bist meine Schwester." "Ich kann es machen!", blaffte Mina, "Ich habe es bereits getan." "Nein!", Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, "Sag, dass du es nicht getan hast! Sag, dass du keine Verräterin bist!" Mina trat einen Schritt vor, ich sah den Morgenstern in ihrer Hand blitzen, "Aber ich bin eine Verräterin, Roxana. Und du kannst nichts daran ändern!" "Aber du bist...!", ich rang nach Luft. "Vergiss es, Roxana", Minas Gesicht schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt, "Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schwester. Wir sind Feinde, Roxana. Todfeinde." Und mit diesen Worte hob sie ihren Morgenstern, Abendschatten schnellte vor. Meine von Angsteschweiß rutschig gewordene Finger ließen den Bogen los, er fiel scheppernd zu Boden und ich sah nurnoch das weit aufgerissene Maul des Fuchses, wie es auf mich zuschnellte. '8. Kapitel 'Der Rufer des Sturmes Ich erwartete, dass der Fuchs mich zerfleischen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Ich hörte ein überraschtes Kreischen und etwas schweres prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Ich ließ langsam die Arme sinken, welche ich wie zum Schutz vor mein Gesicht gehalten hatte. Abendschatten lag auf dem Boden unter den riesigen Pfoten eines Löwens, welcher ihna anfauchte und eine Pranke an seine Kehle legte. Abendschatten wand sich unter den Krallen der riesigen Raubkatze, deren Tattoos gespenstig und eisblau durch die Dunkelheit schimmerten. Ich sah Minas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. "Seit wann hast du ein Seelentier?", stammelte sie verwirrt. Der Löwe ließ von Abendschatten ab, wich zu mir zurück und stellte sich mit gefletschten Zähnen neben mich. Ich erschauderte, als seine lange, dichte Mähne meine Hand berührte. Aber dieses Mal hatte ich keine Angst. Dieses Mal wollte ich nicht fliehen. Mein Kettenanhänger erwärmte sich augenblicklich, schien zu pochen wie ein lebendes Herz. Ich legte vorsichtig meine Hand auf eines der Schultertattoos des Löwens, spürte die Energie, welche augenblicklich durch meinen Körper strömte. ''Hast du Angst?, die Stimme des Raubtieres war tief und klang wie das ferne Donnern eines Unwetters. "Nein", flüsterte ich, "Jetzt nicht mehr!" Ich wusste, was ich tat, als mein Kettenanhänger die Stelle an seinem Herzen berührte. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn als mein Seelentier anerkannte und obwohl ich die ganze Zeit vor ihm geflohen war, versucht hatte ihm zu entkommen, vertraute ich ihm in diesem Moment mehr als jeder anderen Person auf dieser Erde. Abendschatten rappelte sich langsam und mühsam auf, schwankte leicht und wich zu Mina zurück, deren Augen zornig glitzerten. "Spalte die Erde, Abendschatten!", wieß sie ihr Seelentier barsch an und Abendschatten gehorchte. Er hieb mit seinen Klauen auf die Erde, stampfte im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages auf. Risse bildeten sich unter seinen Pfoten. Ein Erdbeben! Der Boden wurde erschüttert, schien unter meinen Füßen wegzurutschen. Ich klammerte mich an den Körper des Löwens, verbarg mein Gesicht in seiner Mähne. Ich hörte das Reißen der Erde und sah vor meinem inneren Auge das triumpierende Lächeln meiner Schwester. Sie konnte uns vernichten! Sie würde ''uns vernichten. Plötzlich riss mich der Löwe zu Boden, stellte sich wie ein lebendes Schild über mich und begann zu Brüllen. Es klang wie das Tosen eines Sturmes. Ich spürte, wie meine Finger zu kribbeln begannen. Wind kam auf, Regen prasselte auf uns hinab. Der Sturm gehorchte dem Brüllen des Löwens und der Löwe gehorchte mir. Wind peitschte über die Ödlandschaft, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, ein fernder Donner. Aber dies war alles eine freie Naturgewalt. Das Einzige, was mit meiner Seele zu vershcmelzen schien waren die Windböhen. Der Sturm, welcher die Mähne meines Seelentieres zerzauste. Ich konnte Mina und Abenschatten in all dem Chaos nicht mehr erkannen. Waren sie überhaupt noch da? Der Löwe hielt den Sturm noch für Minuten und als der letzte Regentropfen fiel, gab er mich frei. Langsam rappelte ich mich auf. Mina und Abendschatten waren verschwunden. Die Risse in der Erde hatten sich wieder geschlossen und auch das Regenwasser schien sich in Sekundenschnelle zu verflüchtigen. Ich blinzelte. Ich hätte auf die Stimme in meinem Traum hören sollen! Ich hätte nie Mina suchen dürfen. Die Tatsache, dass ich meine Schwester verloren hatte, dass sie mich verraten hatte, lag schwer wie Eisen in meinem Herzen. Ich schloss die Augen. Die Mina, auf die ich getroffen war, hatte ich noch nie gekannt. Mina war ein fröhliches und bescheidenes Mädchen gewesen. Sie hatte einfach perfekt gewirkt, hatte die große Schwester gespielt, die ich gebraucht hatte. Aber diese Seite, die sie mir heute gezeigt hatte, war ihr wahres Gesicht gewesen, "Hat sie mich jemals geliebt?", fragte ich und drehte mich zu dem Löwen um, welcher etwas zurück getreten war und mich beobachtete. ''Natürlich, mein Seelentier nickte bedächtig, Sonst wäre sie all die Jahre nicht bei dir geblieben. Sonst hätte sie dich schon früher umgebracht. In Mina tobte ein Kampf, den nur sie steuern konnte. Aber anscheinend hat ihre finstere Seite gesiegt. ''Er senkte bedauernd den Kopf. Ich ging zu ihm herüber, setzte mich neben ihn. "Wie heißt du?", fragte ich. ''Ich habe keinen Namen, die Augen des Löwens glitzerten wie Eiskristalle. "Darf ich dir einen geben?", fragte ich. Der Löwe schwieg dann nickte er. Ich betrachtete sein goldenes Fell, gleich den Strahlen der Sonne. "Ich werde dich Sonnensturm nennen", ich legte ihm eine Hand auf sein Herz, "Da dein Fell dem Licht jenes Himmelskörper des Lebens gleicht und deine Gabe dein Ich ausmacht." Der Löwe schnurrte leise. Sonnensturm, wiederholte er leise, Das ist ein schöner Name. ''Ich konnte mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich vor dir weggelaufen bin", ich senkte beschämt den Blick. ''Jeder hat Angst vor irgendetwas, Sonnensturm betrachtete seine schimmernden Krallen, Auch ich habe meine Ängste. ''Ich stand auf, hob meinen Bogen auf und sah ihn an. "Ich glaube", sagte ich, "Wir sollten jetzt los. Oder willst du den Rest deines Lebens in den Aschelanden verbringen?" Sonnensturm erhob sich auf seine Pfoten. ''Nur, wenn du mit mir bleiben würdest. ''Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an meine Handfläche und ich spürte, wie Wärme durch meinen Körper floss. Wie fandet ihr die ersten Worte von ''Sturmrufer? Naja, ging so... Sehr langweilig! *Gähn* Ganz schön, aber noch einiges zu verbessern! SUPER!!! Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Unter den Sternen Kategorie:ByRoxaneFawn